Struggle
by Baby.BooLoVeYa2
Summary: Rocky is struggling with new feelings, trying to figure out what is going on with her. Something some teens deal with, will she force herself into being someone she's not or will she go with it and learn how to cope with it. CONTAINS: Homosexual things. Might have some Rocky/CeCe moments Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Struggle**

**Summary:** Rocky is beginning to feel a bit different about girls and is struggling to really understand things. Will a certain new girl be able to help her understand? Will there be love or chaos? See here in Struggle (Rocky/OC Pairing) May turn into a Rocky/CeCe pairing later on.

**Chapter 1****:**** Confusion**

**Rocky's P.O.V.**

"Hey Rocky, you look amazing today." I look to my left and I see a beautiful blonde girl standing next to me. She had amazing blue eyes, flawless milky white skin, toned legs and a glowing smile; she wore a green tank top with white short shorts with tan sandals. Oh my gosh, she has huge boobs... I swear I'm drooling and she giggled. "Awwww, do you like them? They're all for you baby." Oh god, I'm so turned on right now. I grab the girl by her waist and pull her close to my body and stare straight into her blue eyes. She tries to lean in and kiss me but I keep pulling back showing her my famous smirk.

"Sorry boo but I don't give up that easily." I see the girl give me a little smirk and kissed my cheek.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to work for it." As soon as she said that she started to strip out of her cloths and that's when I woke the fuck up.

I shot up from my bed, sweat going down my forehead, my rough and staggered breathing, my eyes widening at the memory of such a dream. It felt so real and I LIKED what I was dreaming about. I WANTED to continue that dream and that's what scared me the most. I'm so confused. What is this? I'm sorry you must be as confused as I am with this let me start by introducing myself.

My name is Raquel Blue; I'm 14 years old, I'm a freshman at John Hughes High School, I'm a straight A student, I have a perfect attendance record and I'm on a show called Shake It Up! Chicago with my best friend CeCe Jones. I seem very open and well I don't have any secrets... Except for this one... You see since I was young I would always look at girls the same way Ty did but I also like guys like I should. I was confused until last year when I learned about homosexuality in health class. If you think I have gotten used to this or even understood it by now I haven't. In fact I'm a thousand times more confused before I even knew what this was. Was this normal? Was I sick? What would my parents do if they found out? What would my friends say? Would I be rejected? That's when I started becoming a bit depressed, the thoughts always bothered me and it got to me. I haven't harmed myself in anyway or anything but the thoughts have crossed my mind before. The depressing thoughts got worse a few months ago when I had told my parents what I had learned in health about homosexuals and they both flipped out. Stating that the school shouldn't have taught such devil information to us. It was against nature, against the normal structure, against god and the bible. That's why I'm still confused, that's why I'm struggling with these new feelings and information. Am I abnormal?

"Rocky! Get up! We gotta go to school!" I groaned; great the place filled with beautiful girls to confuse me even more. My thoughts were fully interrupted by someone banging on my door. "Get up!" I jump out of bed and yank the door open.

"I'm up you dumb butt! Gosh stop banging on my door!" I yell back as I find Ty was the one causing all the commotion. He just stuck out his tongue and walked off back to his room to get ready. I sighed and went back into my room, closing the door and locking it. I walked over to my closet and took out a white tank top and dark blue jeans then placed them on my bed. I then walked over to where I had all my shoes and boots lined up and grabbed a pair of white boots and placed it at the foot of my bed. As soon as I heard someone step out of the bathroom I went in with my towel to well take a shower of course. Today I took a cold shower to get things cleared from the fact I had that amazing hot dream. I shiver as I realized the thought I just had. I've been wanting to talk to a councilor about this or maybe someone who would know how I felt or someone who understands what I'm going through. I just feel so alone throughout this whole thing. I guess I was in here a long time because my brother starting banning on the door again. I didn't realize as I was deep in my thoughts I had washed my hair and body; so I turned off the shower and stepped out wrapping a towel around myself in the process.

"Rocky hurry up! I gotta take a shower too!" I rolled my eyes and began to yell back.

"I'm done gosh! I was about to leave until you started banging on the door!" I heard Ty leave back to his room as he mumbled to himself. I guess he's a bit grumpy today; maybe his date last night didn't go too well. I went out of the bathroom and got ready for school and as I did so I got a text message on my phone. I looked over to see who it was from as I put on my tank top and saw that it was from CeCe. As I fixed my shirt I went over to my phone and opened the text message.

**From: CeCe :3**

**To: Rocky X3**

**Hey boo XD haha where are you we're gonna be late for school!**

**From: Rocky X3**

**To: CeCe :3**

**Swap babe! lol I'm coming down don't worry! We're never late for school anyways haha**

With that I grabbed my bag, put on my boots and went out of the window and down the fire escape to CeCe's apartment. Oh and by the way: WE ARE NOT DATING! The texting thing we do that all for the fun of it; it's funny when someone sees our text messages and they start freaking out about how they didn't know we were an item. Besides I don't like CeCe that way, at least I think I don't.

"Hey hey hey!" I yell as I come through the window and that's when I see CeCe get up from the couch, grab her bag and we link arms as we leave for school. As we walked down the sidewalk we talked about how the school so far was going great since we got on the show and a whole bunch of other stuff that I won't go into detail. Then a certain topic came up that kind of made me want to test a few things.

"Do you think Gunther is gay? I mean I'm just curious; he wears a lot of glitter and he sorta acts like a girl sometimes." I shrug.

"I'm not quite sure CeCe but if he was I really wouldn't care." She looked at me strangely.

"Really? Why?" I felt worried; would she look at me strangely if I came out. I shrug my shoulders again.

"Well if Gunther wants to be with a guy let it be. The heart wants, what the heart wants; you can't control what you feel CeCe." She sighed.

"I know but I just can't see any of us liking the same gender. It's hard for me to see that." I look down at her and I thought I saw something in her eyes; like some sort of sadness as she spoke it. Does she like Gunther? Or is she going through something that involves with the topic?

"Is there something you need to tell me CeCe?" She shook her head.

"No; not yet that is." I nod and let it go. If CeCe wants to tell me something she will tell me when she's ready. We walk through the doors and we go to our locker and well it is pretty much a normal day.

"Hey Rocky." I turn around away from CeCe and I see Candy Cho; I roll my eyes. I lean to my right, crossing my arms and just glare at her.

"What do you want now Cho?" She smirks and giggles. This may sound wrong since this my worst enemy but when she giggles it's fricken adorable.

"I just wanted to say that," I waited for an insult but instead something else came out of her mouth that shocked me; even more CeCe, "I'm sorry." My eyes widened and soon CeCe came up beside me.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" She sighed.

"Raquel Blue, I, Candy Cho am sorry for the way I have been towards you." CeCe and I turned to each other and looked back at Candy weirdly.

"Is this a joke?" She shook her head.

"No, I just thought I should stop with all this enemy things. My girlfriend taught me how having enemy's just makes things difficult for everyone." CeCe and I were now looking a lot like fish; all bug eyed and jaws hanging.

"You have a girlfriend?" She nodded and next thing we know we see a girl that is actually in one of my classes, Malina Lee. She was good looking but not beautiful in my eyes.

"Hey boo." Candy kissed Malina and I was in beyond shock. Malina had wrapped an arm around Candy and for the first time in my life Candy seemed... nice.

"Hi baby," Malina looked towards me and smiled, "you must be Rocky. Has my girl cleared things up with you?" I nod. "Good, I don't like the fact that she made a few enemies here and there but my baby promised me that she'd change all that for me." I heard Candy giggle when she said: 'baby', 'my baby', and 'my girl'. It was cute and I couldn't hep but smile.

"Well I'm happy that things are cleared up and that you guys have found each other." They both smiled and said their farewells giggling as CeCe and I stood there trying to process what just happened. They were so open, they didn't even seem to care that people were talking or staring at them weirdly. They had each other and that was all they really needed. I guess being what I am is normal in a way... I just wish I could have someone explain it all to me and maybe even show me what it would be like. Maybe then I wouldn't be so confused.

**Okay so I've got this new idea and I'm putting this up to see who would be interested in reading this so ya.. :)**

**Review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Struggle**

**Summary:** Rocky is beginning to feel a bit different about girls and is struggling to really understand things. Will a certain new girl be able to help her understand? Will there be love or chaos? See here in Struggle (Rocky/OC Pairing) May turn into a Rocky/CeCe pairing later on.

**Chapter 2****:**** New Girl**

Rocky's P.O.V.

"I hate math." I chuckled and poked CeCe's head that laid on the desk, gaining at least a glance up from her position. "How can you sit through this?" I shrug.

"You hate all the classes you're in; you literally say: I hate, insert subject here; every single day in every single class. I, myself on the other hand is able to stabilize myself to withstand all these boring classes." I sigh and turn back to the notes I was reviewing for the class; our teacher sometimes gives us pop quizzes and well I don't want to fail any tests or quizzes. Before the teacher can get our attention we're interrupted by a small creaking noise of the classroom door opening.

"Oh you must be out new student; please come in, come in. We won't bite you." When the girl stepped in front of the class, she caught everyone's attention and I mean EVERYONE. The guys starred at certain places, drooling (I swear even I think I was starring), the girls except for the bisexuals, lesbians, and CeCe looked at her in complete jealousy and as for me... I was in complete awe. Her long wavy brown her cascading over her shoulders and back, her dark brown eyes piercing my very soul, her C cup breasts looking so plump and juicy through her tight white shirt, her black skinny jeans accompanying her grey high tops while wearing an 'illest' brand lanyard around her neck holing her I.D. She was the look of tom-boy loving; someone I would love to meet. Wait, what am I saying? I can't like a... Oh who am I kidding I've been arguing with myself about this for years now. I do admit she is HOT. "So why don't you introduce yourself." She seemed to hesitate but sighed and spoke.

"My name is Taylor Bautista, I just moved here from the Big Island of Hawai'i." All the guys whistled and and some chuckled.

"So where's your coconut bra and grass skirt." The comment that one of the jocks made made some of the class laugh and he gained a harsh glare.

"I would like to show you my pahi instead." The guys 'oh'ed and laughed again.

"What's that, your pussy?" She smirked.

"Nope, pahi means knife and I would gladly love for you to meet it." They all had shut up when they heard this. "On the Big Island I'm known as a tita which is your usually tough girl that you really wouldn't see much. Or in other words I'm the tomboy that you don't want to mess with." She smiles sweetly and laughs. "Although other than that, I'm actually a really chill and fun girl to know just as long as you don't get on my bad side." Our teacher actually laughs at this and smiles.

"Well not that you've met your new classmate and my niece," everyone snickered, "don't worry she'll be treated the same way I treat all of you; Taylor why don't you sit next to Rocky." He gestured to me and I rose my hand. When I we gained eye contact I could see the small smile that crept on her face and she walked towards me. "Don't corrupt her Taylor." She laughed and glanced at our teacher.

"Don't worry Mr. Cayatano, I won't." She then took her seat next to me and smiled.

"Sawp beautiful?" I could feel a blush creeping up on my cheeks and just waved; trying my best to hide my blush and smile. I looked to my right and I saw CeCe look at me strangely.

"What?" She shook her head and went back to doing... Whatever she was doing. Okay then; what was up with her? I shrug it off and well go off into my own world. I love school and all but I just don't feel like learning today. Usually I'd be sleeping right now but instead I feel a piece of paper brush against my left arm. I look down and I see a note and a lightly tanned hand push the note towards me. I look up and I see Taylor starring up at the board not really paying attention, smirking as she pushes the note even closer to me. I slowly take it and open it up while watching her from the corner of my eye, she moves her hand back in front of her and she lays her head on the desk while starring in my direction. I look down and I see her beautiful handwriting.

(A/N: _Italics: Taylor_, **Bold: Rocky**)

_Hey Rocky, mind if you help out the poor new student for the day?_

**Not at all :)**

_You know even if we just met and all, you're really pretty._**  
**

**Are you flirting with me? Haha**

_Haha well that depends. Do you like it?_

**Actually yes, yes I do :3 Plus you're not so bad yourself.**

_Haha well I am sexy X3 nah nah but I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime. I just moved here like two days ago and I don't know my way around this place. Not really used to the city :P_

**Really? Well I'd be glad to show you around. :) Maybe we can get to know each other a little better.**_  
_

_I would like that and maybe I could take you on a date sometime too X3_**  
**

**We'll see ;)**

I look over to see her reaction and she smiles and leans back in her chair. We both wait for class to end as I get lost in my thoughts. I wonder if she could be the answers to my questions. Maybe she can help me out... Maybe she will be my fairytale.

**Okay so sorry for like being so late with updating all of my stories just been SUPER busy. I got like work thrown at me all at once but I'm trying my best to update :)**

**Review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Rocky is beginning to feel a bit different about girls and is struggling to really understand things. Will a certain new girl be able to help her understand? Will there be love or chaos? See here in Struggle (Rocky/OC Pairing) May turn into a Rocky/CeCe pairing later on.

**Chapter 3: Chances**

**Rocky's**** P.O.V.**

School went by pretty quickly and I didn't really mind. I mean I barley remember even talking to CeCe or anything from my AP classes... Which should be a bad thing since those are college level classes... Oh well, I just can't wait to meet up with Taylor later. I haven't stopped smiling since I left math class and every time someone tried to talk to me I was always lost in thought. Finally school was done and I was waiting by the entrance of the school for her; CeCe left to hang out with Dina and Tinka, while the guys went on to their guys night out. I was just starring off to some of my peers that were all talking loudly until my eyes were covered and I felt faint breathing behind my neck that made me shiver causing them to laugh a bit.

"Guess who?" The voice whispered. I smiled and pretended to think.

"The girl of my dreams?" Even if I couldn't see her, I knew it was Taylor, her voice was very different then anyone around here. It was very laid back and calming, rather than strict and straight.

"Well it counts... Who's the girl of your dreams?" Gosh we're very flirtatious with each other but I liked it.

"Hmmm... Beyonce is pretty hot." I bite my lip trying to stifle a laugh as I felt her hands come off my eyes and I turn to find that she had crossed her arms, eyes starring at me with total disbelief and her mouth open from disapproval.

"I am way hotter than Beyonce." I finally couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed. Her eyes softened and her lips turned into a smile and she chuckled as she looked down. I didn't know what it was but with every minute I was with her (and it hasn't been that long) I was liking her more and more. Just by the way she talks and acts... I can't wait to get to know her more. "So where do you wanna start?" I look back up to her eyes and realize how beautiful her eyes were, they were the deepest dark brown eyes I have ever seen.

"Well, we could start with some popular hang out spots." Taylor nodded and smiled. "What?" I asked curiously. Next thing I know her hand reaches out and pushed a fallen strand of hair behind my ear and I blush. She was a charmer.

"I just like it better if I'm able to clearly see that beautiful face of yours." I blush even more and she steps even closer to me. I look up and find that she's taller than me by two inches. "Then maybe at the same time we can get to know each other a bit more." I nod and we both start walking off campus and off to the park.

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

I was walking along side Rocky and all I kept thinking was how interesting she was. I mean she's smart, she caring, she's on a dance show called Shake it Up! Chicago, and she's not anything like how my friends had described about city girls. She wasn't stuck up, she was so down to earth and she wasn't that kind of a girly girl that freaked out if she got a little dirty, in fact she was a bit of a tom-boy. She does dress up but it suits her and I really like it. So far, she's shown me the best parts of the park, Crusty's, Shake it Up!'s studio, the Candy Shop (I wanted candy... Don't blame me), the apartment she lived at (which was surpassingly where I was currently staying) and now she's taking me to this amazing view on the top of the building. Now, we're just sitting near the ledge (don't worry we're on the floor and there's a wall-ish thing there) and starring over the streets.

"So where exactly are you from on the Big Island?" She asks.

"Well I moved a lot because my parents divorced and I was being sent back and forth between my mom and dad. I lived in Hilo for a while, it's a large town the rainy side of the island, then when I turned seven I moved down to Honoka'a, which is kinda like Hilo but smaller, with my mom, then when I turned 13 I moved back with my dad in Kona; which is like the hottest town ever on the other side of the island. Although after a while I got over moving back and worth with my parents and asked my cousin if I could move in with her. I moved in with her a few months ago and then we moved here." I smiled. "I love my cousin though, I've been open about everything with her, she's more of a mom than my real mom was." She rested her hand on my knee and smiled at me.

"Well I'm glad you guys decided to move out here." I smiled back and rested my hand on hers.

"Thanks." We were silent for a few minutes enjoying the silence then she finally looked down at our hands and I looked too. Our hands hadn't moved from where they were and I don't either of us wanted to move it. "You know... We have a lot of chemistry for two people who just met each other." She giggles and nods giving a soft 'yeah' in response.

"To be honest," I look up to her as I felt a pair of eyes on me and find her piercing dark brown eyes looking into mine, "you're the first girl I've ever experienced this with... in fact you're the first person I have ever experienced this with in general." I could tell she was nervous and I knew that maybe she might be coming to terms with her sexuality or maybe just figuring it out but I didn't want to miss the chance to be with her. Heh... _CHANCE_... That one word always gets to me... I may get the chance to find happiness with someone.I turn her hand over so it was palm to palm and intertwine our fingers as I stare into her eyes. She glances down at our hands and back up to my eyes.

"I don't want to rush into things... We just met today Rocky and I want to get to know you before we peruse anything. Besides, I think you're still trying to figure things out about your sexuality," her eyes divert themselves from mine and looks anywhere but me until I used the hand that was intertwined with hers and catch her chin and make sure she turns to me, "but I want to be here to help you figure it out. I don't know what it is about you but I want to get to know you, I want us to try this, I want to take a _chance_ with _you_. There's just something about you Rocky Blue and I want to know what it is. I just need you to trust me... I need to know if you're willing to take that chance with me." We stare into each others eyes and just sit in silence and I wait with a weight on my shoulder. Then a smile plays upon not just my lips but hers as she nods in agreement.

"Okay, we'll give this a try but it's only talking for now and no one can know. I mean I'm not ashamed of us or anything but I'm just not exactly sure about my sexuality and I'm not sure on what I'm feeling and I'm just not ready for that kind of public announcement. I didn't even tell my parents about any of this or my brother or CeCe or Deuce or Dina. Oh my gosh what if CeCe finds out would I lose my best friend? Or Ty? Or my parents? Would they hate me?" She went on and on and on and finally I rolled my eyes smiling and leaned forward and captured her lips in mid-scentence. "An-Mmm..." All I had done was press my lips against hers and I got her to stop rambling. I pull away slightly and smile.

"You're adorable and all when you ramble but you really need to work on that." She blushes and looks down. "By the way," she looks back up to me, "your lips are really soft." She blushes even more and I kiss her again. This time though it's not just a simple peck on the lips it was an official kiss where she kissed me back and her free arm slowly wrapped around my neck and I pulled her onto my lap. Our eyes were closed, enjoying every moment of the kiss, my arms securely wrapped around her waist. Finally we pull apart when air was necessary and stared into each other.

"I thought you said you didn't want to rush anything." Our breathing was a bit off but we were smiling with her forehead resting against mine.

"I don't but I just couldn't resist, it was the perfect moment. Besides," I pecked her lips again, "aren't you also glad we did kiss?" She blushed again and nodded. "You're adorable you know that right?"

"Well you're the first to tell me that."

"Well someone needs to tell you that and I'm going to be that person from now on." She laughs and nods while saying okay.

"I'm glad that I'm taking this chance with you, Taylor." She admits.

"Me too Rocky, me too."

**Okay so sorry for like being so late with updating all of my stories just been SUPER busy. I got like work thrown at me all at once but I'm trying my best to update :)**

**Review :D**


End file.
